North East Rail No. 756
North East Rail #756 is a passenger engine from the television series The X-Files. The locomotive is owned by a railroad company named North East Rail General Info TV Show: The X-Files. Railroad Company: North East Rail. Number: 756 Power Type: Diesel Electric Builder: Electro Motive Diesel. Class: SD40-2. Built: 1972 Configuration: Co-Co/Six Axle Wheel Trucks. Locomotive Portrayed by: BC Rail #756. Biography In "Nisei", a passenger train lead by north east rail #756 was arriving to a rail yard in Knoxville Tennessee behind the last passenger car of the train was a strange rail car with the number 82517 that contain a mysterious secret. When Fox Mulder found about the secret railroad system that no one was aware about, he went to a railyard in Quinnimont West Virginia to find the train that had the mysterious car behind the passenger train. When he got the railyard, he notice that a group a japanese men in black suits were escorting a small person in a white chemical suit that resembled an alien from outer space. Soon both the train and the japanese men left the railyard, unfortunatley Mulder was too late to catch the train because the train was moving too fast for him to catch up so he have to chase the himself. The passenger train was going on an express run from Queensgate Ohio to Vancouver British Columbia Canada and Fox has to get on to the train before it goes to Canada. Mulder found himself on a pedestrian bridge on top of the trains which the passenger train was occupying at the time. He finally saw his chance when the train rolls pass the bridge and Mulder jumped on to the moving train without any hesitation. In "731", Mulder got inside in one passenger cars just to see he can find the laboratory car that was located at the end of the train but the door on the last passenger before the lab car was locked and He needed a key card and numbered pass word so Mulder have to go to the other cars to two find the two things that he needed to go in. Mulder later finds out that Doctor Shiro Zama was murdered by the Red Haired Man. When Mulder got inside the lab car, the Red Haired Man attempted to kill mulder until the train's conductor with mulder's gun stopped him. the Red Haired Man informs Mulder that there was a bomb on board the train. In Iowa Mulder tells the conductor that theres a bomb inside the car and the engineer needs to drop the lab car off in a siding that is located in a rural area. Once the coupling was uncoupled the train departs from the siding leaving Mulder and the Red Haired Man behind. Trivia Image Gallery Northeast-rail-756-02.png Northeast-rail-756-03.png Northeast-rail-756-04.png Northeast-rail-756-05.png Northeast-rail-756-06.png Northeast-rail-756-07.png Northeast-rail-756-08.png Northeast-rail-756-09.png Northeast-rail-756-010.png Northeast-rail-756-011.png Northeast-rail-756-012.png Appearences The X-Files "Nisei" and "731". Category:Stand Alone Locomotives Category:Stand Alone Diesel Locomitves Category:Standerd Cab Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Locomotives built by Electro Motive Diesel Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Passenger Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD SD40-2 Locomotives